The present invention relates to an adjusting roller by means of which material webs running in a rotary folding apparatus are influenced. During the production of printed products the material web or webs are often cut into elongated ropes or cords which ar efed to a rotary folder via turning rods, guide rollers, etc. The elongated webs or ropes lying one after another can be thereby slightly deviated or urged so that incorrect or damaging folding would be prevented.
It has been known to utilize width-extending rollers for influencing material webs being treated. One such device has been disclosed in DE-AS No. 26 22 717, in which device for width-stretching of paper webs a roller has been used, which is rotatably supported on a traverse and has supporting elements spaced over the length of the roller, whereby a clamping or tension organ is engaged on the traverse and compensates for a bending tension from the supporting elements in the traverse. Thereby, on the one hand, the so-supported roller is not deflected and, on the other hand, the width-stretching of the paper web must be additionally effected.
Deflecting rollers have been also disclosed in DE-PS No. 27 07 657, in which a tubular roller sleeve is pressed against a counter roller while the roller sleeve is rotatable about a stationary support and is deflected outwardly by hydrostatic pressure elements and is protected against deformations by specific stop devices.
Since high expenses are required for curving the rollers and they should have a stable and thus heavy structure these rollers are suitable for affecting the axially running material webs.
The devices of this type can be, for example used with a mirror-inverted arrangement for a plurality of webs or cut webs not as the adjusting rollers and are in addition very expensive and troublesome.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,634 discloses a deflector and inverter device for axially movable strips of flexible sheet material which comprises for each of the strips: an input roller perpendicular to the direction of advance of the strip; an output roller disposed at substantially 90.degree. relative to said input roller; and a deflector bar disposed in an intermediate position with respect to the input and output rollers and operable to support a portion of the strip extending between the rollers means for supporting the bar for rotation. The individual rollers are adjusted to an oblique position. Such a deflector however requires a great deal of space, for example between the funnel-shaped folder and the folding mechanism, which space is not, however available there.